Straps for wrist watches may be made from several materials including leather, metal, cloth and the like. Straps can be formed as a single piece that is connected on both ends to the watch, or they may alternatively be formed in two pieces, that are connected one each on either side of the watch. Regardless of configuration, the strap or straps include an attachment mechanism that secures the watch on the arm of the user. Although watch straps have utility, they are also sometimes selected to match the style of the user.
In a typical configuration, an end of the watch strap that is connected to the watch includes a bore or a loop through which a spring-loaded pin is inserted. The pin pivotally connects the end of the strap to a bezel of the watch by engaging corresponding openings formed in the bezel. To insert and also to remove the pin, the user must compress the spring-loaded action to disengage the pens from their respective bores and thus remove the pin from the bezel. This process may be repeated in reverse to install the strap onto the watch.